18/55
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 55-'وَمَا مَنَعَ النَّاسَ أَن يُؤْمِنُوا إِذْ جَاءهُمُ الْهُدَى وَيَسْتَغْفِرُوا رَبَّهُمْ إِلَّا أَن تَأْتِيَهُمْ سُنَّةُ الْأَوَّلِينَ أَوْ يَأْتِيَهُمُ الْعَذَابُ قُبُلًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 55-Ve mâ menean nâse en yu’minû iz câe humul hudâ ve yestagfirû rabbehum illâ en te’tiyehum sunnetul evvelîne ev ye’tiyehumul azâbu kubulâ(kubulen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve mâ menea : ve men eden şey * 2. en nâse : insanlar * 3. en yu'minû : mü'min olmak * 4. iz câe-hum : onlara geldiği zaman * 5. el hudâ : hidayet * 6. ve yestagfirû : ve mağfiret isterler, dilerler * 7. rabbe-hum : onların Rab'leri * 8. illâ : den başka, sadece * 9. en te'tiye-hum : onlara gelmesi * 10. sunnetu el evvelîne : evvelkilerin sünneti * 11. ev : veya * 12. ye'tiye-hum : onlara gelir * 13. el azâbu : azap * 14. kubulen : karşı karşıya kalarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 55-İnsanları, kendilerine hidâyet geldikten, doğru yol bildirildikten sonra da inanmaktan ve Rablerinden yarlıganma dilemekten meneden şey, ancak evvelkiler hakkındaki yolun, yordamın, dünyâda helâk edilişin gelmesini, yahut da apaçık bir sûrette âhiret azâbının gelip çatmasını bekleyiş. Ali Bulaç Meali * 55-Kendilerine hidayet geldiği zaman insanları inanmaktan ve Rablerinden bağışlanma dilemelerinden alıkoyan şey, ancak evvelkilerin sünnetinin kendilerine de gelmesi veya azabın onları karşılarcasına gelmesi(ni beklemeleri)dir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 55-İnsanları, kendilerine hidayet geldiğinde iman etmekten ve Rablerinden bağışlanma dilemekten alıkoyan; öncekilerin başına gelenlerin kendilerinin de başlarına gelmesi(ni) veya azabın göz göre göre kendilerine ulaşması(nı beklemeleri)nden başka bir şey değildir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 55-İnsanlara doğruluk rehberi gelmişken, onları inanmaktan, Rablerinden mağfiret dilemekten alıkoyan öncekilere uygulananın kendilerine de uygulanmasını veya gözleri göre göre azaba uğramayı beklemeleridir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 55-İnsanlara hidayet geldikten sonra onların inanmalarına ve Rab’lerinden mağfiret dilemelerine, ancak, öncekilerin başına gelenlerin kendi başlarına da gelmesi, ya da kendilerine azabın göz göre göre gelmesi (yönündeki beklentileri) engel olmuştur. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 55-Kendilerine hidayet geldiğinde insanları iman etmekten ve Rablerinden mağfiret talep etmekten alıkoyan şey, sadece, öncekilerinin başına gelenlerin kendi başlarına da gelmesini, yahut azabın göz göre göre kendilerine gelmesini beklemeleridir! Edip Yüksel Meali * 55-Kendilerine yol gösterici geldiğinde, halkı inanmaktan ve Rab'lerinden bağışlanma dilemekten alıkoyan şey, öncekilerin sünnetinin (benzer uygulamanın, örneğin, geçmiş toplumlara verilen mucizelerin bir benzerinin) kendilerine de gelmesini veya azabın açıkça karşılarına gelmesini dilemeleridir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 55-Kendilerine doğru yolu gösteren peygamber geldiğinde insanları iman etmekten ve günahlarının bağışlanmasını istemekten alıkoyan şey, sadece kendilerine, öncekilere gelen dünya azabının gelmesi veya ahiret azabının gözleri önüne serilmesini beklemek olmuştur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 55-Kendilerine doğru yolu gösteren peygamber geldiği halde insanları iman etmekten ve günahlarının mağrifetini istemekten alıkoyan da başka değil, ancak kendilerine evvelkilerin sünneti gelmesi veya Âhıret azâbının gözleri önüne gelmesi kazıyyesidir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 55-Kendilerine Hüda (Kur'an) geldiği zaman nâsı imân etmelerinden ve Rablerine istiğfarda bulunmalarından men eden olmadı, ancak kendilerine evvelkilerin sünnetinin (haklarında mukadder olan helâkin) gelmesini veya kendilerini azabın ayânen gelmesini istemeleri olmuştur. Muhammed Esed * 55-Nitekim, kendilerine doğru yol rehberi gelmişken insanları imana erişmekten ve Rablerinden bağışlanma dilemekten alıkoyan yegane tutum, (onların) önceki (günahkar) toplumlara uygulanan sürecin kendilerine de uygulanmasını ya da (nihai) azabın öte dünyada başlarına gelmesini beklemeleri değil de, nedir? Suat Yıldırım * 55-O insanları, kendilerine peygamber geldiği halde, inanmaktan ve Rab’lerinden af dilemekten alıkoyan şey, sırf Allah’ın düsturu uyarınca, evvelki ümmetlerin başına gelen azabın kendilerinin de başlarına gelmesini yahut âhiret azabının gözlerinin önüne konulmasını beklemeleridir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 55-Kendilerine hidâyet geldiği zaman insanları inanmaktan ve Rablerine istiğfar etmekten alıkoyan şey, ancak evvelkilerin yasasının kendilerine de gelmesi(ni) yahut azâbın açıkça karşılarına gelmesi(ni beklemeleri)dir. Şaban Piriş Meali * 55-İnsanlara doğruluk kılavuzu geldiği zaman, onları iman etmekten ve Rablerinden af dilemekten alıkoyan ancak öncekilere uygulananın başlarına gelmesini veya göz önünde bir azabın kendilerine gelmesini beklemeleridir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 55-Kendilerine hidayet geldiğinde iman ederek Rablerinden af dilemekten insanları alıkoyan şey, İlâhî yasa uyarınca evvelkilerin başına gelen cezanın kendi başlarına da gelmesini veya âhiret azabının gözleri önüne konmasını beklemeleri olmuştur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 55-Kendilerine hidayet geldikten sonra, insanları iman etmekten, Rablerinden af dilemekten alıkoyan şey şundan başkası değildir: Evvelkilerin yol ve yöntemlerinin kendilerine de gelmesini yahut bizzat azabın karşılarına dikilivermesini beklemek. Yusuf Ali (English) * 55- And what is there to keep back men from believing, now that Guidance has come to them, nor from praying for forgiveness from their Lord, but that (they ask that) the ways of the ancients be repeated(2399) with them, or the Wrath be brought to them fac M. Pickthall (English) * 55- And naught hindereth mankind from believing when the guidance cometh unto them, and from asking for forgiveness of their Lord, unless (it be that they wish) that the judgement of the men of old should come upon them or (that) they should be confronted with the Doom. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 55- Kendilerine doğru yolu gösteren peygamber geldiğinde insanları, iman etmekten ve Rabblerinden günahlarının mağfiretini istemekten alıkoyan şey sadece geçmiş milletlerin başlarına gelen felaketlerin kendilerine de gelmesini veya ahiret azabının ansızın göz göre göre gelip çatmasını beklemek olmuştur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *55- Kendilerine hidayet geldiği zaman insanları inanmaktan ve Rablerinden bağışlanma dilemelerinden alıkoyan şey, ancak evvelkilerin sünnetinin kendilerine de gelmesi ya da azabın onları karşılarcasına kendilerine gelmesi(ni beklemeleri) dir.(52) 56- Biz peygamberleri, müjde vericiler ve uyarıp-korkutucular olmak dışında (başka bir amaçla) göndermemekteyiz.(53) Küfre-sapanlar ise, hakkı batıl ile geçersiz kılmak için mücadele etmektedirler. Onlar benim ayetlerimi ve uyarılıp-korkutuldukları (azabı) alay-konusu edindiler. AÇIKLAMA 52. Burada insanlar, Kur'an'ın hakkı açıklamak için hiçbir fırsat ve aracı ihmal etmediği konusunda uyarılmaktadırlar: Kur'an, insanın kalbini ve zihnini uyandırmak ve onların dikkatini çekmek için her tür aracı, çeşitli misalleri, tartışma araçlarını, örnekleri kullanmış ve en güzel uslubu seçip-kullanmıştır; kısacası insanları hakkı kabule ikna etmek için denemediği yol bırakmamıştır. Bütün bunlara rağmen onlar hâlâ hakkı kabul etmiyorlarsa, her halde kendilerinden önceki kavimlerin başına gelen ve onların hatalarını anlamalarını sağlayan azabı bekliyorlar. 53. Bu ayet iki anlama gelir: 1) Biz peygamberleri hüküm günü gelmeden önce insanları, itaatin güzel sonuçları ve isyanın kötü sonuçlarıyla uyarsınlar diye göndeririz. Fakat anlayışsız insanlar bu uyarılardan yararlanmazlar ve peygamberin kendilerini kurtarmaya çalıştıkları kötü sonu görmekte israr ederler. 2) Eğer azabı görmekte ısrar ederlerse bunu peygamberlerden istememelidirler, çünkü Peygamber azab getirmek için değil, insanları azaba uğratmaktan kurtarmak için gönderilmiştir. HARİTA-VII Musa ve Hızır'ın hikayesine ilişkin harita. (onlara selam olsun) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *55. Nitekim, kendilerine doğru yol rehberi gelmişken insanları imana erişmekten ve Rablerinden bağışlanma dilemekten alıkoyan yegane tutum, onların önceki günahkar toplumlara uygulanan sürecin kendilerine de uygulanmasını ya da nihaî azabın öte dünyada başlarına gelmesini (61) beklemeleri değil de, nedir? 61 - Lafzen, "yüzyüze/karşı karşıya gelmelerini" yahut "gelecekte..." (Zemahşerî) -Çevirideki "nihaî azabın başlarına gelmesi" ifadesi kubulen sözcüğüne verilen bu her iki anlamı da kapsamaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *55. Kendilerine hüda -Kur'an- geldiği zaman insanları imân etmelerinden ve Rablerine istiğfarda bulunmalarından men eden olmadı, ancak kendilerine evvelkilerin sünnetinin -haklarında mukadder olan helakin- gelmesini veya kendilerine azabın açıkça gelmesini istemeleri olmuştur. 55. (Kendilerine hüda) Hazreti Peygamber vasıtasiyle Kur'an-ı Kerim (geldiği zaman insanları) bir kısım Mekke ahalisini, fakir müslümanların koğulmasını isteyen bir takım servetlerine aldanmış kimseleri (İmân etmelerinden) şirki bırakıp Allah'ın birliğini kabul eylemelerinden (ve rablerine istiğfarda bulunmalarından) tövbekar olmalarından kendilerini (engelleyen) bir şey (olmadı) bir mâni bulunmuş değildi (ancak kendilerine evvelkilerin sünnetinin) yani: Haklarında takdir edilmiş olan felâketin, helakin (gelmesini veya kendilerine) kökünü kesecek şekilde bir (azabın ayanen) apaçık bir biçimde (gelmesini istemeleri olmuştur) bu da ahiret azabıdır veya Bedir savaşındaki kahra uğramalarıdır. Evet.. Cenab-ı Hakkın birliğine, Resûl-i Ekrem'in doğruluğuna Kur'an'ı Kerim gibi ebedî bir mucize şahitlik edip durmakta iken artık imân etmeleri lâzım değil mi idi?. İman etmedikleri takdirde başka inkarcı kavimlerin başlarına gelmiş olan felâketlere, ıldırımların yağması gibi bir azabı beklesinler. Nitekim birçok eski inkarcı milletler, böyle bir cezaya bu dünyada maruz kalmışlardır. Uhrevî cezası ise elbette ki, daha müthiştir.